Still in Love
by a fisch
Summary: Based on Disney's 1998 Parent Trap. Lovino and Antonio haven't spoken to each other in over ten years but fate has something else in store when their children meet at a camp. Determined to bring their parents back together, the twins commence their million dollar plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Still In Love  
** **I do not own Hetalia or parts of The Parent Trap that I used**

* * *

 _Chapter One: The Twin's Plan_

Noella was absolutely seething with fury. She ground her teeth as she trudged up a muddy path with her luggage. She gave her companion a side way glance and saw a dignified girl who looked exactly like her except for her longer hair and 'god-awful' fashion sense. She was none other than Elisa Vargas. Together, they got into trouble for fighting and finally got detained after a prank gone wrong.

Currently, the camp organisers were sending them to the isolated cabin where they hoped to force Noella and Elisa to be friends. Noella twitched as she crinkled her nose, no way was she ever going to be friends with that stick in the mud and she tried to think of curses to send Elisa's way through telepathic means. She was however, forced out of her thoughts when they suddenly came to a halt. There was a cabin on the end of the path with a sign outside that said 'ISOLATION CABIN' in huge block letters. She looked back to Mr. Jones with one last pleading look.

"Sorry Noella, you two need to learn how to become friends! Okay, run along now." The charismatic young man urged the two girls closer to the cabin and then blew a whistle.

"Alright, the rest you girls, it's time for a swim in the lake!" There was a collection of high pitched giggles as one after one, young girls around their age passed them by in their swim wear. Elisa looked at Noella with a mutual dissatisfied look and they continued on to their cabin.

They entered the wooden structure hesitantly and each chose a bed without talking to each other. It smelt a little musty but after checking, Elisa found no such moss that would have gave her a perfect reason to fly back home that instant. Noella toured the cabin while holding a stuffed toy that seemed to be falling apart. Then, after realising that the two beds and a small eating area was the whole cabin, she sat down on the bed with a large 'thump'. With nothing to do, she proceeded to grind her teeth again.

"Stop doing that!" Elisa demanded, shooting her enemy a dark look. Noella returned it and ground her teeth even louder, making Elisa huff and look away. Eventually, Noella stopped as it started to hurt and instead came to terms with the fact that the cabin was to be her home for the next week and started unloading her luggage. She took out page after page of famous singers and actors and started pasting them on the wall where her bed was put up against. Elisa looked at her with curious eyes and always looked away when Noella caught her staring.

After Noella finished, she sat back on her bed to admire her work, until a violent wind came in through her window. She cursed under her breath as the pages of her beloved celebrities flew across the room and hastened to close the window. She didn't expect Elisa to rush over and help her close it. They closed the window together and fell on the bed with a small sigh.

"Guess the others can't swim anymore," Noella said thoughtfully looking out the window at the impending storm. Enjoying this fact, Elisa smiled.

"Yea, not too bad for us now." the two shared a laugh then Noella looked down upset at her semi destroyed magazine cutouts. She bent to pick them up and smiled thankfully when Elisa helped her. Before handing her the last piece, Elisa looked thoughtfully at the picture.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking at a picture of a man dressed in black and gold. He was holding a scarlet cloth on his side and there was a blur making its way towards him. He had his back towards the camera.

"Oh, that's my Papa!" Noella said grinning. "He used to be a matador, you know a bullfighter. It's a big part of our culture, I'm from Spain by the way!"

"That's really cool." Elisa said truthfully and handed her the picture. She watched as her roommate put up her pictures again and examined her carefully. She had the exact same brown eyes and button nose. Although their hair was of different length, the light brown locks were wavy just the same. Their appearance was identical to the last freckle.

"Uhm, Noella, what's your father like?" Elisa asked. Noella seemed surprised but she answered happily.

"He's awesome! He's really nice and he's more like a best friend!"

"What do you usually do together?" Elisa continued to interrogate.

"Well, we ride together, play games and dance. He's a good dancer." She said almost dreamily.

"Do you fight at all?"

"You know, not that I mind but why are you so curious about my papa?" Noella asked as she pasted another celebrity on her wall. Elisa looked embarrassed.

"It's just, well. I only have my Dad…I was wondering how different it is for other families."

"Oh." Noella said awkwardly. "Well, not sure about what kind of differences you're looking for but I only have my Papa too. Apparently he was married to another man and together they adopted me but they got divorced when I was really young. I don't remember my other Dad but sometimes I hear his voice in my head, I think he used to sing to me." Noella shared these memories fondly, smiling softly while her head rested between her knees.

"Your father was married to another man?" Elisa asked. Neolla nodded. "My Dad was married another man too…" she mumbled, so quietly that Noella almost didn't hear it.

"You're adopted too?" Noella asked, gulping. "Do…do you have a picture of your other father?" Noella asked, her mouth dry now. Elisa nodded but she frowned.

"The only picture I have of him is ripped down the middle which is very annoying-" Elisa was cut off by a rather intimidating Noella that grabbed her shoulders suddenly.

"You have a picture that's ripped down the middle?" She asked quickly and without waiting for an answer she continued speaking.

"I have a picture of my Dad that's ripped down the middle."

Elisa's mouth fell open stupidly. "Right down the middle?"

"Right down the middle." Noella repeated. Elisa quickly walked over to her side of the bed and took out a long narrow tin box and took out a piece of paper. Noella also did the same, except her picture was in-between her clothing and was slightly more crumpled than Elisa's.

"Okay, on the count of three, 1, 2, 3!" The two girls flipped their pictures and saw that the background fit perfectly together. A couple stood in front of a beautiful beach landscape with seagulls flying behind them. The taller man was wearing a loose white shirt that fluttered in the wind. His chocolate brown locks framed his grinning face as his eyes were crinkled shut in a grin. The shorter of the two had lighter brown hair that fell softly around his face while his smooth olive skin glowed in the setting sun. His face too was crinkled in a grin, and his nose a little red from crying before the shot was taken.

"That's my Papa!" Noella said excitedly.

"That's my Dad!" Elisa exclaimed, a little more breathlessly, marveling at how the pictures fit together like a puzzle piece.

"Woah, this is huge!" Noella gasped, still holding up her picture.

"I can't believe we're sisters! This is awesome!" Noella said once again. She got up and rushed over to Elisa's bed.

"What are you doing?" Elisa asked.

"Let's put the beds together!" Elisa smiled then helped her newly found sister to move the beds. It was hard work for the two girls of fourteen but they managed to bring them together and make one large bed. The girls shared every little detail, mostly about themselves and of their parents.

"Hey…do you ever get curious about our birth parents?" Elisa asked out of the blue, staring into the dark ceiling. Noella didn't answer for a while.

"Actually I overheard a conversation between Papa and our nanny…Apparently our birth mother abandoned us as babies right after we were born. She was actually a distant relative of Dad's. Twins run in the family so."

Elisa frowned sadly, but she willed away her tears.

"I don't care about our mother! I just miss our fathers, they're the ones who actually love us."

"I know! But, I can't believe they got divorced…"

Just then, Noella felt a light bulb 'bing!' on top of her head. She sat up suddenly from her bed, startling her sister.

"What's wrong?" Elisa asked, sitting up too.

"I have just thought of the most genius plan."

"What plan?"

"So genius I should get a Nobel prize."

"What is it?" Elisa asked again, a little annoyed this time.

"So genius they should rename the prize to Nobella prize."

"Oh for the love of- What is this so genius plan of yours?" Elisa cried, crossing her arms.

"You and I should switch places!" Noella said, throwing her arms up dramatically.

"What?"

"You want to know what Papa is like right? And I've been wanting to meet Dad for the longest time. We can teach each other to act like the other then we can meet them!"

"But we'll get discovered! It's too risky!"

"Ohhh come on! For all my life I've always wanted to meet Dad again, pleaaase."

Elisa looked at her incredulously then her eyes glittered.

"Then, maybe we can get them to realise that they're meant for each other, then they'll get back together and we can be one big family." It was now Noella's turn to look at Elisa with an open mouthed face.

"Elisa, you are a genius. I should give my Nobella prize to you." she said with a straight face. The two sisters laughed again and laid back down on their beds.

"First thing in the morning, let's commence operation." Noella said with a grin. Elisa grinned back and with that, they fell asleep peacefully, an identical smile on both their faces.

Morning came as quickly as they hoped it would and they walked to breakfast arm in arm. Mr. Jones was pleased to see that the two girls had become friends and was surprised when they asked him if they could continue staying there. They ate breakfast quickly and waved to their friends before moving to the lake to begin what they called the 'Nobella Prize Plan'. They began by introducing the people closest to them.

"Dad's name is Lovino Vargas and he's also a twin, I call him Feli, but his full name is Feliciano. He's really sweet and caring and often buys me lots of toys and food. Together they own a restaurant called the _Buono Tomato_. Feli deals with our branch in Germany where he lives there with his partner Ludwig. Dad doesn't like him much, they're always fighting when they come to visit." Noella nodded, looking deadly serious as she held her pen and notepad in her hands.

"There's also grandpa who helped them with the restaurant until he retired five years ago. Grandpa's so cool and doesn't look like a grandpa at all. We just call him Grandpa Rome, even Dad and Feli."

"Then there's Adrian, he's our butler."

"We have a butler?" Noella asked, a smile tugging on her lips. Elisa smiled.

"Yup, he's real nice and we're super close. We have a little handshake that we do when we see each other and part."

Elisa taught Noella the handshake with great difficulty but she learnt it somehow and they continued the rest of the holiday the same way. They went over family members, interior of the houses, behaviors and pet peeves.

"Papa owns lots of farms, mainly growing organic vegetables. He also has a vineyard that's really close to our house which was the first business he started." Noella explained, drawing a little map.

"At our house, we have Papa, Katyusha our nanny and Casper our dog." She drew each respective person in a gag style cartoon which the girls laughed over for ages before continuing.

"Katyusha's been with us for real long so she's like part of the family, same goes for Casper."

"I can't wait to meet them," Elisa said, smiling at the crude drawings. However, on one sunny afternoon, came Elisa's worst nightmare.

"You have to cut it!" Noella said defiantly. "I can't go to camp with short hair then come back with long, come on. Stop being such a baby." She said while inching closer, snapping her scissors.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to change anything about _your_ appearance!" Elisa cried, holding her hair close to her face and neck.

"I have to remove my nail polish?" Noella tried but it just added fuel to the fire.

"That just means I have to paint mine!" Elisa said, devastated. Noella pouted.

"I don't always have nail polish, you don't have to paint them."

She sat on her chair a few minutes later and grumbled with a teary face.

"You sure you won't mess up?" she asked once more, making Noella scoff. She snipped off her sister's hair a little too quickly for Elisa's liking but afterwards, they two had never looked more similar. That night the two spent a little more time awake than usual as it was the last day before they had to go back.

"We're going to make them realise how much they need and love each other." Noella said, yawning.

"Then we'll live together." Elisa finished for her, yawing too. They grinned at each other and pinky swore before falling sleep. They wore each other's clothes the next day and hugged each other tightly before they departed for their respective planes.

"Even if we fail, they still have to meet one last time to switch us back," Elisa whispered.

"Yep, then when they see each other, they'll fall right back in love." they giggled and parted, wishing each other good luck. And on their planes they went, Elisa was off to Spain while Noella was off to Italy. They arrived around the same time and found who was waiting for them at the airport.

Elisa looked around excitedly as she waited for her father, whose name she recalled Noella mention was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. They both agreed it was the coolest Spanish name ever. She stood waiting for a few minutes and then she saw him; a handsome man with chocolate brown locks and an angular face. His emerald eyes were scanning passengers before they lit up when they fell upon Elisa. Elisa felt a warm tingly feeling bubbling up in her stomach as she ran towards him. She threw her arms around him and took in a relaxing smell of tomatoes and grapes. He hugged her tightly and she felt tears threatening to fall.

"Mi princesa!" he called her. He tried to pull away but Elisa hung on and didn't move.

"What's wrong Noel?" he asked gently. Even his voice was soothing Elisa thought as she finally pulled away.

"Nothing, just...I missed you so much." she said with a large grin, diving in for another hug. Her father chuckled and let her hug him.

"Alright come on, let's get back home." Elisa grinned again and held Antonio's hand all the way to the car.

"How was the camp princesa?"

"It was awesome!" Elisa replied, trying to use 'Noella' terminology.

"What did you like best there?"

Elisa then proceeded to recite everything they did then chose her favourite, every time she spoke, she could help calling him Papa over and over again.

"Noel, why do you keep calling me Papa?" Antonio asked later, chuckling. Elisa flushed slightly then replied a bit too hastily.

"Because for a whole two weeks," More like thirteen years Elisa thought in her head, "I didn't say Papa at all and I just really missed calling you that."

Antonio ruffled Elisa's hair lovingly and she continued telling him about her camp adventure, careful not to include Noella in the story as much. Antonio happily listened to his daughter. Eventually they reached their house and Elisa looked around excitedly. It was just as big as she imagined and the architecture was so different from her home. The car drove through the open metal gate and when it pulled up in front of the house, Elisa unbuckled her seat belt but before she could open the door to leave, Antonio stopped her with a gentle palm on her hand.

"Later today, I have a surprise for you." he said gently, smiling nervously. Elisa grinned. "Great! I love surprises!" she said and the two of them left the car together. Elisa was smiling so broadly that her jaws hurt. They walked through the grand double door entrance and a woman with large breasts and white blonde hair came rushing towards them. She had tears in her eyes and engulfed Elisa in a hug. During that time, Antonio had received a phone call and he moved away to talk in private.

"Oh Noel! So glad you're back." she said warmly and pinched Elisa's cheeks. Elisa grinned a cheeky smile. She was definitely Katyusha, their nanny.

"You must be starving." she said, wrapping an arm on her shoulders. "Let me make you something to eat."

"Oh uhm, I'm not that hungry." Elisa said quickly, "I ate on the plane." Katyusha looked shocked.

"But dear, you're always hungry! You say how plane food never fills you up." Elisa fumbled over her words.

"I'm just not hungry right now. Can't wait to eat your cooking again for dinner though!" Katyusha smiled and rubbed her cheeks affectionately.

"Sorry mi amor, I have to go to one of the other farms, there's some trouble over there that I have to sort out." Elisa looked around with a small 'what' face.

"But I just got back!" she said pouting. Antonio pouted back.

"I know Noel, I'll be back for dinner I promise."

"What about my Papa time? And my surprise?" Antonio chuckled.

"About your surprise, I'll bring it home with me." he said, patting her on the head. "Why don't you unpack and play with Casper." As if on cue, a great large St. Bernard came pounding in the room and barked loudly. He ran towards Elisa who opened her arms but then he stopped abruptly. Elisa gulped. He sniffed around her then looked around confused.

"Casper, it's Noel!" Antonio said, surprised at his pet's indifference. Casper whined and walked away.

"I wonder why he's being like that." Antonio mumbled to himself, then knelt down to be eye level with Elisa.

"Noella, I'll be back in a few okay?" he kissed her on the forehead and left after dialing a number. Elisa watched her father go and frowned, she hadn't even spent more than two hours with him yet. As she walked inside her home dejectedly, she wondered how Noella was doing.

Noella let her mouth gape open stupidly as she looked around. The Italian airport was amazing and she quickly started to scan her surroundings. She was trying to find Adrian, who would be picking her up. She gasped loudly and started giggling as a pair of hands tickled her behind.

"Hello Elisa!" Adrian greeted, grinning from ear to ear. He reminded Noella of the Cheshire cat. She turned and he was standing in 'the position'. Noella did the handshake perfectly and Adrian scooped her up in a hug afterwards.

"Oh I missed you." he said. Noella grinned and hugged him back. "And you cut your hair!"

"Yea, do you like it?" she asked.

Adrian smiled. "I love it."

They left shortly after baggage claim and soon they were on their merry way to their house. Noella's heart pounded as they arrived closer and closer to their home. When the car stopped, she nearly jumped.

"Where's Dad?" she asked and Adrian smiled. "He's inside waiting for you, I reckon he's just got back."

She walked inside timidly and saw a sign pasted over the living room doorway.

'WELCOME BACK ELISA' it read and Noella felt a warmth spread through her chest as she tried to picture 'ELISA' as her own name.

"Elisa?" a voice called. Noella really did jump this time and turned slowly. She came face to face to a beautiful figure in a suit attire. He had short light brown hair and warm auburn eyes that were neither completely green nor hazel. He smiled as he opened his arms.

"Welcome home."

Noella couldn't help but cry as she walked slowly over to her dad. She continued crying as she hugged him tightly, rubbing her tears on the front of his shirt. Lovina chuckled and hugged her tightly. Noella was so happy she could barely believe she was in his arms. A familiar warmth that she always felt was missing from her life engulfed her. Adrian watched bemused and somewhere along the way, Noella's grandfather had come in the room.

"Is that my Eli?" he said as he hugged her. She felt that her bones could break as her grandfather rubbed his cheeks against hers.

"Stop that you'll crush her." Lovino snapped, pulling Elisa away from his own father. She saw her grandfather pout.

"How was camp bambino? I love your hair." he asked caressing her cheeks. Noella sniffed. He was exactly the angel she pictured her to be and in some cases remembered.

"It was great!" She replied with a big smile. Lovino smiled back.

"I need to get back to work in a bit, want to come with me? You can help me cook." Lovino said softly. He was the head chef in the Italian branch and Elisa would often help him out at the kitchens and was an excellent cook. Noella on the other hand could not make a fried egg without setting something on fire.

"Oh uhmm," Noella said nervously. "I want to come with you but I cut myself during camp, so I can't help cook." she said, showing a fake bandaged finger.

"What?! Don't be so careless like that!" Lovino said loudly. "Is it a big cut? Let me see, take off your plaster."

"No!" Noella said albeit too loudly. "It's fine Dad, really."

Lovino still looked concerned but saw that it would get him nowhere.

"We need to pick up Feliciano after work." he said to her. "You miss him don't you?" Noella brightened, as she held Lovino's hand.

"Yay!" she cheered and enjoyed the sound of her father's laughter once more. They left together hand in hand and headed towards the _Buono Tomato_. Noella watched in amazement as vegetable after vegetable got minced and julienned and diced. Lovino's hands were working so fast it was like watching an action movie. My dad is the coolest, she thought as her eyes never left her father.

"You're watching me more than usual." Lovino said smiling, as he tipped the carrots into his soup.

"That's because I'm not cooking." she said with a grin. Noella was quite satisfied spending the rest of the day just looking at her father doing his job. He barked at people and shouted various things in Italian. Lovino and Elisa spoke English with each other because they lived in England for seven years before coming to live in Rome. Noella hoped that they would continue speaking English for she only understood a few words in Italian as they were similar in Spanish.

"Alright squirt," Lovino said after a few hours, "time for dinner, what would you like?" Noella thought long and hard for what she wanted that her face went a little pink.

"You don't have to be that serious about it." Lovino said, chuckling.

"I want eggplant parm!" she said happily, Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you like eggplant?" Noella opened her mouth stupidly. She wanted to slap herself; Elisa didn't like eggplant.

"Oh I had some during the camp, turned my whole opinion about eggplants, HAHAHA." she laughed a bit too loudly but felt a weight lift off her chest when Lovino ruffled her hair.

"Then, let me cook up the most amazing dish you will ever taste."

It _was_ the most amazing dish she had ever tasted.

She closed her eyes with every bite to savour the delicate and beautiful taste. She felt that she could float away but she'd rather stay and have more of the parm. After they left the restaurant, it was nearly ten pm. They walked down a relatively empty street and was looking for a taxi to the airport.

"Dad, can you tell me about Papa?" Noella asked hopefully. Lovino gave her an accusing look.

"That again?" he asked in an undertone.

"Because, I want to know what he's like. Don't you miss him?"

Lovino sighed and Noella saw sadness flicker in his eyes.

"Well, he's one handsome idiot," Lovino said with an unconvincing frown. Noella wriggled her eyebrows.

"I know." she said. Lovino looked at her weirdly. "You know do you?" he asked, smiling.

"He and I would have never worked out bambino, that's why we're not together anymore." he then waved a hand and a taxi stopped for them. They entered, still holding hands.

"Airport please." Lovino said in Italian.

"I'm just lucky to have a beautiful daughter like you with me." Lovino said to her and Noella grinned. She slept on her father's shoulders with a reassuring thought that Lovino never said he didn't miss Antonio. Unaware of her sister's impending demise.

Elisa pouted as she stared into the brown eyes of Casper, who was a meter away from her. She had spent the entire day trying to get him to like her and now she was laying on her stomach on the floor. Every time Katyusha was out of sight she would whisper her true identity to him.

"Casper, it's me Elisa. I'm Noella's twin." she would say, but Casper would look at her with the same sad eyes and avoided her. Antonio had been gone for nearly three hours and it was past the time for dinner.

"You're being awfully patient today Noel," Katyusha said to her smiling. "Usually you would complain about how late your father is and eat first."

"Well, it is my first night being back. I wanna eat with him." she said grinning. Katyusha smiled and ruffled her hair. Elisa suddenly heard sounds of a car arriving, making her gasp and rush to the front doors. She wrenched one open in time to see Antonio helping someone come out of the car. Her smile faltered slightly.

A woman with golden blonde hair emerged from the front seat and Elisa could see that she was wearing blood red lipstick. A tight purple dress fitted around her torso and a little bit of her bottom but all in all, it seemed like she was wearing a shirt instead of a dress. Her legs were long and toned and held upright by black heels. Elisa's jaw almost dropped to the ground. As they got closer she saw more of this woman she really did not want in her house. Blue eyes, glittery eye shadow, pointed nose, and rosy cheeks. Elisa swore she was the devil in human form.

"You must be Noella." she said with a thick French accent. "Tonio has told me so much about you." Elisa thought she was pursing her chest out even further.

"Noel, this is Marianne," Antonio introduced with a smile. Elisa tried to sustain her smile.

"Marianne," she said stretching her name, "it's nice to meet you." she said in a falsetto voice. They went inside the house and Antonio seated her in a chair at the table. Then he said something to her. Elisa had not moved from her spot, glaring at the sudden intruder.

"Noel, can I speak to you for a bit?" Antonio ushered her into the living room and closed the door behind them.

"Soo, where's my surprise?" Elisa asked, but she did not want to know the answer.

"Well, honey she is. I've...I'm...well Marianne is going to be part of our family." Elisa narrowed her eyes.

"I've always wanted a big sister." she said, smiling her fake smile. Antonio chuckled nervously, not able to look at his daughter.

"Honey, Marianne is going to be your new mother, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

It was as if something hit Elisa on the side of her head. This was the worst surprise ever.

* * *

 _A/N: Based on Disney's 1998 Parent Trap adaptation of the novel. I'm usually not a fan of OCs but I didn't see how any other characters would fit as the twins, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless._


	2. Chapter 2

**Still In Love  
** **I do not own Hetalia or parts of The Parent Trap that I used**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Code Red Situation_

"You're going to WHAT?" Elisa exclaimed loudly.

"But you can't! I thought you were GAY?! Why are you bringing home a woman? She's a witch! Ma lei è il diavolo incarnato! Lo vedo nei suoi occhi. Non si può sposarla! Assolutamente no, io lo proibisco!"

"Hey, hey, slow down!" Antonio gaped. Elisa stopped abruptly and put a hand over her mouth. "When did you learn Italian?"

Elisa smiled awkwardly. "I, I learnt it at camp." she lied. "But the point is Papa, you can't marry her! What about my Dad?"

"Your Dad?" Antonio confusedly pointed at himself.

"Lovino, what about Lovino." she asked, small tears forming in her eyes. Antonio 'ohed' then frowned.

"He may have been your other father when we adopted you but we're not together anymore okay? If you get to know Marianne I'm sure you'll like her."

Elisa refused to go along with it. She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. This tramp was messing with Noella and her plans!

"Where did you learn his name anyway? I never told it to you."

"Oooh uhh Kat told me." she said, satisfied with her own lie. Antonio sighed once again.

"Anyways, you're running our plans! I cut my hair for you, I ground my teeth for you, I BIT MY NAILS FOR YOU!" she said in a huff, picking up a pillow and smacking the sofas.

"Noel what are you talking about? Look, just try to like her, I know you two will be best friends-"

"No." she said, cutting him off. "I'm not going to try and I'm not going to have dinner with you two either!" she said and with that, she stormed off to Noella's room, still crossing her arms. The living room had two exits and she used the one that led straight to the stairways so that she didn't have to pass the dining area and see Cruella De Ville.

"Noel wait! Noella come back here!"

"What's wrong?" Marianne had come in through the door just in time to see Elisa leave and was holding a glass of wine in her hands. "She did not take the news well it seems." she said smiling.

"I just wanted you two to get along." Antonio said sadly and sunk into a chair. Marianne tsked and sat on Antonio's lap while wrapping her arms around his neck. Wine glass still in hand.

"Tonio, you have to see this in her perspective, she had only just come back and then you show her that you have a new number one in your life." She kissed him firmly on the lips. "Let me have a talk with her, we can have some grown up girl bonding time." she chuckled and traced a finger on Antonio's now red lips. When she stood up, she drained her glass of wine and set it down on the table.

"I'll be right back Toni~" She walked a model walk, making sure to accentuate her hip movements with each step. She found Noella's room and identified it as it was the door that now bore the sign 'KEEP OUT'. Ignoring it, she turned the knob.

"Noelle~" she called in her singsong voice. Elisa jumped and hid her cellphone. She had been trying to get a hold of Noella to tell her the horrible news. They needed to mend it as quickly as possible.

"Can I help you?" she asked, trying not to be too unfriendly.

Marianne smiled was going to sit next to her on the bed but cleared her throat and decided not to after seeing Casper At Elisa's foot, growling at her.

"Well, I just wanted to have a little chat. Your father and I are very much in love and whether you like it or not, he has a new woman in his life." Elisa scoffed.

"Yea, a new woman to suck his fortune away." she said coldly. "I know your type."

Marianne's smile disappeared, so did her accent.

"Look sugar, your father and I are going to get married in two weeks and nothing you do can stop it. So why don't you play the nice daughter and pretend to like me?" She then smiled sweetly, one hand on her hips.

"I don't think I will." Elisa replied, smiling just as sweetly. Marianne's smile turned upside down.

"How cute." she said sarcastically. Then left, closing the door behind her harshly. Elisa flashed her middle finger towards her direction and threw a pillow at the door. She then went back to dialing Noella's -her- cellphone number.

"Come on, come on, come on." she said desperately but was startled half to death when her sister finally picked up.

"What's up? What's wrong?" Noella said quickly.

"We have a code red situation! Biiiiig trouble, Papa has gotten himself a tramp!" Elisa reported.

"What? Like, a mistress?"

"Well if Papa and Dad were still married yea, she would be the mistress. But the point is, she's ruining our plans! They're getting married in two weeks!"

"What?" Noella screeched on the other line. "Shoot! Dad is coming back, I'll call you later!" Before Elisa could complain, Noella hung up and she cursed. She fell on her bed and stroked Casper absent mindedly -he had jumped up on the bed-. This was going to be a long night.

Noella paced around her room. She had just gotten back from the airport and now Lovino and Feliciano were downstairs talking to their father. She made an excuse that she was sleepy but she was nowhere near drowsy. When Elisa had called her, it was around ten thirty, now it was nearly twelve and Noella was unsure if she should call her back.

"She can't be sleeping, not after hearing such a news." she said to herself. "But I don't want to wake her if she is, it might have taken a lot of effort!" She sighed and collapsed on the bed. A few seconds later she was snoring like nothing ever happened.

In the morning, she was woken up by a harsh sounding ringtone. She grumbled and picked the phone.

"Yes?"

"You said later!" Elisa spat out, saying each word venomously. Noella winced.

"Elisa, Its seven in the morning!" she said whimpering.

"It's early enough! Now, what do we do about that French demon!" Elisa yelled again, determined to wake her sister up. She had spent the entire night getting an hour of sleep.

"I'm sorry! Uhm, okay I got it! You act as undesirable as a daughter so that she would never want to marry-"

"Elisa? Who are you talking to?" Their grandfather had just walked inside her room.

"Uuuh, I gotta call you back." Noella said quietly and threw her cellphone on the side.

"A friend." she said simply grinning.

"Oh, a friend." Grandpa Rome said, chuckling.

"Since when did you have a friend with the same name as you?" Noella started to panic.

"What?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"What are you talking about? What name what." But Noella knew she had already been exposed.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Who are you my dear?"

Noella wilted in her seat and looked up at her grandfather with a teary expression.

"I'm Noella." she said quietly. Her grandfather's mouth fell slightly open but he smiled gently and pulled her in a side hug.

"What a beautiful girl you have become." he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. Noella smiled in his arms and enjoyed the embrace.

"You have to tell Lovino." he said after a while. Noella frowned in his arms. "But then he'll switch us and I've barely spent a day with him."

"Noella, from the beginning this arrangement was very childish, you should have known about your sister, it was unfair to you girls. I'm sure you can convince my son to change his mind." he said grinning. Noella grinned back and released the hug.

"Sorry Grandpa, we have some pressing issues on hand, I need some privacy." she said with a straight face, her grandfather looked at her amused. She picked up her phone as her grandfather left and saw that she didn't actually hung up the call.

"Eli? You still there?"

"Yea, I heard everything!" Elisa replied, no longer angry at her sister. "He found out so quickly!" she whispered, as if their grandfather could hear.

"Well, I guess I didn't exactly act you out very perfectly, I'd still say it was alright, Dad doesn't know and I pretty much spent the whole day with him."

"Well, I agree with you, I don't want to switch back so soon! I think we should go with your plan and stop the witch from wanting to marry Papa, then we reveal ourselves and try to sort out a better arrangement." Noella nodded from her side of the line.

"It sounds good, good luck! I'll help as much as I can, maybe I can prank call her or something." Noella said. "Oh don't waste my phone card," Elisa snapped. Then as if she remembered something, she muttered a little 'oh'.

"Neolla, I'm going to put you on speaker, why don't you say hello to Casper?"

"Casper? Did he sleep with you?"

"Yea, he crept in my bed, I think he likes it because it smells like you."

"Casper?" Noella said after she heard a small beep, signally she had been put on speaker phone.

Casper's large face jolted awake and he looked around confusedly.

"Casper it's me, Noella!" the dog barked happily and tried to lick the phone.

"Alright, I'm going to go down for breakfast, have fun with Dad!"

"Good luck with Papa!"

And with that they hung up. Noella considered going back to sleep but if Elisa always woke up this early she thought she ought to too. She begrudgingly went down for breakfast and felt a beautiful smell of waffles grace her nose. She floated over to them and saw her family in the dining area. Feliciano was helping Adrian make the waffles while Grandpa Rome sat reading the newspaper. Lovino was drinking coffee while scribbling some notes down on a piece of paper.

"Morning!" she greeted. Heads turned and she was welcomed with smiles.

"How would you like your waffles Elisa?" Adrian asked.

"The usual please." she said grinning. As they made breakfast she stared at Lovino. Her father smiled at her and muttered a halfhearted 'good morning' but he continued to write. She tried to read it upside down and saw that the words 'coffee', 'powder' and some additional notes in Italian.

"Dad, are you going to work today?"

"I'm sorry dear, the restaurant can't function without me just at the moment, I'll have to leave soon and I want you to stay here. I'll be back before lunch alright?"

Noella sunk in her seat and pouted. Lovino smiled gently and poked her in the forehead with the back of his pen. Meanwhile, Elisa had come down for breakfast. Katyusha looked at her shocked.

"You, who only wake up early for school is actually awake at eight am?"

"It's not _that_ surprising," Elisa tried to defend herself, "I woke up cuz I was hungry." Katyusha seemed to be satisfied with that answer and started layering a tower of pancakes. Elisa gulped as maple syrup was poured over her mound of food.

"I'm not THAT hungry," she gasped, wondering if this was a normal serving size. Katyusha put her hands on her hips.

"You know you've gotten weird," her eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure if I want you going back to that camp." Elisa tried to act innocent then realised one important thing.

"Where's Papa?"

"He's still asleep, you may be adopted but I swear you have his blood flowing in you." Elisa giggled and ate only three sheets of pancakes. She trotted off before Katyusha could scold her and she went to wake her father up. She was going to ask if she could come to work. There, she would sabotage Marianne and expose her true intentions of marriage. However, she was stopped in the hallway by the one and only demon herself. She gaped as Marianne stood in the middle of the hallway. She was wearing a bathrobe and smiled serenely when she saw Elisa.

"Good morning princess~" she hummed. Elisa's mind went blank.

"Off to see your daddy?" Elisa gritted her teeth and ran past her without another word. She found her father's bedroom quickly and wrenched it open. Antonio laid on his bed fast asleep and did not hear Elisa stomp towards him.

"Why did that _horrible_ woman spend the night here?" she shouted. Antonio was woken with a jolt.

"Wha zit?" he asked as he looked around confusedly. Elisa was reminded of Casper.

"Why did she stay over?" Elisa asked again, a little more quietly this time.

"It was late Noella, and it's so early now..." Now Elisa was reminded of Noella. Elisa huffed and sat on the bed. "I thought I was the only girl allowed to sleep in this bed." she pouted. Antonio smiled.

"Oh Noella, you still are. She slept in the guest room." Elisa smiled a relieved smile and hugged him around the waist. Antonio chuckled and tightened the embrace.

"Noella, I won't force you to be friendly with her just yet and I'm sorry for yesterday, you've only just come back. Why don't you and I spend the whole day together, just the two of us, okay?" Elisa beamed and dived in for another hug.

"I'm just going to get changed okay? Wait for me outside." she nodded and merrily skipped outside. She made her way back to the dining area and looked at Marianne with triumphed eyes. She had the absolute best day with her father. They went out for churros and ice-cream. They walked hand in hand at a park where Elisa insisted on feeding ducks. Elisa asked Antonio to take her to the many beautiful historical sites at Madrid, which he raised an eyebrow to, but complied. He enthusiastically talked about the history of his country to his daughter who listened with sparkling eyes. Noella would often shrug off history lessons though she enjoyed those of culture.

"You've changed," Antonio said after a while. They were walking on a magnificent bridge still hand in hand. Elisa tried to look innocent again.

"I've always been like this." Antonio snorted. Elisa giggled and she leaned against her father, still walking. She hadn't forgotten about their plan, she was just going about it differently.

"Papa, won't you tell me about Dad? Why did you marry him and why in the world did you divorce?" Elisa looked up to see his reaction and was surprised to see a pained smile.

"Well Noella, your father was very handsome, he had charming features and an adorable personality. He was quite rough with me but I knew he loved me too." Elisa was nodding proudly, agreeing with his description.

"We divorced because we had too many disagreements, some too difficult to get over. This was to keep us from seeing each other and I must say, I think it's for the better." Elisa pouted.

"But you miss him, don't you?" Antonio looked surprised, then he smiled.

"No, because I have you." Elisa realised his 'no' was rather forced and instead of choosing to think it could have been her imagination, she grinned broadly. The pair drove home after they reached the end of the bridge. Casper greeted them at the front door and then turned to show them who was still there. Marianne sat at the dining area, wine glass in hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Mari, I'm sorry but I don't want any smoking in the house." Antonio said firmly. Elisa silently cheered her Papa on.

"Oh right, I'm sorry baby." she put out her cigarette with an ashtray Elisa didn't know they had and swore she brought it.

"How was your day?" she asked with a smile, but Elisa knew she was furious.

"It was wonderful." Elisa replied. "We went all over the city, we had lots of fun _all_ by ourselves."

"And," Antonio added forcefully, "it would have been even more wonderful if you came next time." Elisa's jaw dropped as the ball flew back to Marianne's court. She pouted angrily as Marianne kissed him on the cheek.

Get your stupid French lips off my Dad's property! She thought venomously in her head. She was referring to Antonio as Lovino's property which the two sisters often liked doing. Her head snapped back into the conversation as quickly as it left it.

"Speaking of the wedding, Tonio, I was thinking of staying at the hotel before we get married. We can check arrangements and make sure everything is in place."

"So soon?" he asked. Elisa nodded vigorously in her imagination.

"Well, we aren't inviting anyone else are we? It's just my parents, your family and a few of your friends." she said with that singsong voice Elisa hated.

"I suppose the idea isn't bad." Elisa whipped her head and asked her father why he would listen to the witch, again in her imagination. Elisa thought she was doing well keeping her father out of the witch's clutches but they had gone right back where they started.

"Then I'll book a stay at the Lusso, we can move in the day after tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful." she purred, Elisa was absolutely disgusted.

"Uhhh, I'll be in my room." Elisa said quickly then crouched down to Casper's eye level.

"Don't let that woman near Papa." she whispered, Casper seemed to understand her because after she stood up he went in between the pair and started licking his master's face while smacking Marianne with his large wagging tail.

She quickly went upstairs and dialed her number furiously. Her sister picked up a few minutes later.

"Is that you Belle? I missed you so much!"

"What? Noella it's me!"

"I'm so happy you called, what's up?" Noella said again. "I'm on the way to dinner with my Dad." she added, stressing the word 'dad'.

Elisa 'ohed' and ignored the fact that Noella kept making false conversation with 'Belle'.

"Big problem, you might have to reveal yourself much sooner than we hoped, the witch has convinced Papa to stay at the hotel until the ceremony, they're moving in the day after tomorrow."

"Oh my, I hope you have a lovely time in Greece! Which hotel are you staying at?"

"He said Lusso something?"

"Oh yes, that hotel! I've heard of it, I'll search it up and call you back soon! Bye~"

"Bye."

The two girls hung up the most exhausting conversation they had in their whole life and sighed. The situation remained code red, and Elisa wondered if she would be able sleep this night either.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this read._

 _I just used google translate for the Italian, if anyone can fix it I'd be glad!_

 _Ma lei è il diavolo incarnato! Lo vedo nei suoi occhi. Non si può sposarla! Assolutamente no, io lo proibisco - But she is the devil incarnate! I see it in her eyes. You cannot marry her! Absolutely not, I forbid it_


	3. Chapter 3

**Still In Love**

 **I do not own Hetalia or parts of The Parent Trap that I used**

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Chaos at the Lusso Infantas_

Noella sighed bravely as she opened the door to her Dad's room. Lovino sat on his bed while holding a newspaper. He was in an elegant black sleeping attire and he looked up when Noella clambered onto the bed. He extended an arm so that she could rest on it, which she happily did and situated herself under the blankets next to her father.

"I've organised everything for tomorrow, I just need to settle one final thing in the morning and then we can spend the whole day together, how does that sound?"

Noella wished herself good luck before opening her mouth.

"I can't, I have to go out of town tomorrow." Lovino raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh really? Where do you need to go?"

Noella couldn't take it. She dived under the covers as Lovino shook her gently.

"Elisa, Eli what's wrong? Elisa!"

"That's where I have to go, I have to go see Elisa." she said quietly. Lovino chuckled.

"And where might Elisa be?"

"She's in Madrid, with her Papa, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Noella mumbled this so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

Lovino stopped shaking her and looked at the lump in his bed. His mouth was open in a surprised expression. Noella peeked from her covers after a few seconds of silence.

"If you're not Elisa, then you're...Noella?"

"Yes…"

Lovino's face broke into a soft and the gentlest smile Noella had seen since she arrived.

"Come here."

Noella threw herself into Lovino's open arms and fresh tears spilled out from both father and daughter.

"I've missed you so much," Lovino said and pulled away from the embrace to stroke her hair. "You've grown so much." He placed a kiss on her forehead and hugged her again. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Noella spoke.

"So, I guess you have to switch us back now." she felt Lovino stiffen.

"I guess so." he replied, maintaining his smile.

"But Dad, you have to arrange a better living situation, I want to be able to see Elisa and you all the time!"

"Yea, I agree, we'll sort everything out tomorrow dear, I'll take care of it."

They hardly slept that night as Noella told Lovino everything about her. From first time she had her tooth loose to how she met Elisa at camp.

The next morning, Noella told the rest of the family who she was. Feliciano cried with Adrian and they engulfed her into a hug for around thirty minutes each. When Lovino looked at flights to Madrid with a troubled face Noella spent the whole day telling Feliciano, Adrian and her Grandfather about herself, she also secretly told them about everything; the marriage and their plans to stop it.

"Elisa tells me she's a real witch! We can't let Papa marry her!"

"How are you going to stop them?" Grandpa Rome asked, amused at the reason his granddaughter had chosen to reveal herself.

"Well Gramps, I'm not all innocent like Elisa. I've got some tricks up my sleeve." She said grinning maliciously. Feliciano 've-ed' stupidly while Grandpa Rome laughed loudly. Adrian grinned.

"You know, you're more like your Dad in this sense, your crude manner of speaking and your defiant streak." Grandpa Rome said grinning.

Noella grinned back, happy that she and her Dad were called similar. She glowed with a small pride that she couldn't really explain and felt a lot more comfortable being around them as the beans were spilled and she was no longer walking on eggshells. Lovino and Noella went out like promised after the plane tickets were bought and secured. They started packing at night.

"How the fuck am I supposed to handle this?" Lovino shouted at Adrian, who was covered in clothing.

"I mean, I haven't seen that bastard in over ten years and now I'm supposed to go see him on my own accord?" He picked up another suit from his wardrobe.

"What if he doesn't recognise me?"

Adrian opened his mouth only to have the suit thrown in his face.

"Don't answer that." Lovino said sharply and took out more clothes.

"Uggghh, I don't want to see him Adrian! I can't fucking do this, I can't calmly walk up to him and just be like, hey where's our other daughter? I feel, I feel…" Lovino didn't want to say the words out loud; _I feel like I might start falling for him all over again._

He sighed heavily as Adrian folded the abandoned clothes. Lovino peeked at him, nervous about what he wanted to ask.

"Adrian…when was the last time you had a holiday?"

"You want me to come with you Sir? Of course."

"R-really? Well I suppose I'll let you tag along, you haven't had a chance to rest after all and-"

"Sir, I saw you buying my ticket at noon." Adrian said with a smirk. Lovino flushed.

"No, that was…Like I told you a holiday for you. Just fucking come you bastard.

"Certainly sir."

Noella chose that moment to reveal her presence, she had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

"Hey Dad! Papa says that he'll meet us at the Lusso Infantas at noon. He said he's anxious to see you~" she chimed.

"Anxious excited or anxious like he might want to throw up a bit?" Lovino asked flatly, Noella took a step back, wondering if the latter was what her father felt now.

"Anxious excited." she said grinning, "well, I'm all packed!"

"Yes, yes, me too Noel." Lovino said automatically as his eyes scanned the room littered with clothing.

"Dad your suitcase is like totally empty."

"Just go get our tickets from your grandfather." Lovino snapped. Noella nodded and giggled as she went to do as she was told. That night, Lovino and Noella had trouble sleeping. The former was downright nervous while the latter was excited. Nevertheless, morning came too quickly for Lovino's liking and they were off to Madrid. They arrived fairly on time around twelve and took a taxi to the hotel. Adrian got out of the car first to open the door for his employer, but was given a leg to hold instead of a hand.

"Other end, sir," he said calmly; he had anticipated this. Never before had he seen Lovino drink so much in his entire life of serving him.

"Sorry," Lovino grumbled and he let himself be pulled out of the car.

"It's really good to get a bit of fresh air after that _extremely_ quick flight." Lovino exclaimed, his voice raising an octave on the word 'extremely'.

"What was it, like five seconds?"

"Dad, it was an hour, I don't know how much faster you could have made it go with your vodka." Noella said, shocked at how drunk Lovino was. Lovino staggered towards the hotel, his daughter and butler on each of side, ready to catch him if he fell. At that precise moment, Marianne was checking in with her parents. She had finished when Lovino and Noella walked up to the reception. They quickly checked in and just missed Antonio and Elisa, who was moving towards the reception table with Katyusha and Casper.

Lovino, Noella and Adrian stood and waited for an elevator to go up to their room. Noella watched nervously as Lovino seemed to be nodding off. Meanwhile Antonio's group found Marianne's.

"Maman, Papa this is Antonio, the love of my life and your son to be." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then she whispered in his ears.

"Baby, a dog at the Lusso?"

"Noella begged me to bring him." Antonio said with a smile. She smiled too, rather forcibly and introduced Noella.

"And this is his adorable daughter Noella,"

"Hello, we're so pleased to finally meet you two." Marianne's mother said sickly. Elisa almost puked.

Casper had started to sniff around wildly as they walked and when he picked up his desired scent he ran towards the elevators, pulling Elisa and Katyusha with him. Lovino had gone back to the reception to pick up his forgotten phone which left Noella and Adrian waiting for the elevator door to close.

"Casper!" Noella called out in surprise and the great St. Bernard leaped over a luggage rack to run towards his master. The door closed as Elisa stared at it, shocked. A minute later, Lovino came stumbling back.

"Oh dear you didn't have to wait." he said chuckling giddily.

"Dad?" Elisa said in even more shock, pinching her nose to avoid the alcoholic smell. Katyusha quickly rolled away from sight.

"Listen bambino, I need to get some fresh air, I'll join you later." Then he stopped and stared for a while.

"Nice jacket," he said and he attempted to walk out into the hotel gardens. Elisa winced as he almost hit a potted plant.

"He's just absolutely smashed isn't he?" Elisa asked, horrified. Katyusha nodded.

Lovino went to the gardens and breathed in the nice summer air. He sat on a bench and loosened his tie. There were women who were walking past him staring; he was rather handsome after all. He gave them his lady-killer smile and felt their giggles sobering him up. A few minutes later, he felt sober enough to head inside where the nauseating smell of perfume and flowers wouldn't be as sickening. What he didn't expect to see however, was his ex-husband hugging a woman as the elevator door closed in front of him. Antonio gaped as he caught a glimpse of Lovino, he let go of Marianne and tried to see more of him before the elevator door closed completely. When shocked emerald eyes met flustered auburn ones, the door closed.

Lovino was absolutely furious. A dark aura covered him from head to toe as he tapped his feet impatiently in the elevator. When he arrived on his floor, he stomped towards his room.

"Noella? Noella Fernandez Carriedo, come out right now!"

Two adjacent doors opened and out came Noella and Elisa. They were surprised to see each other and Lovino. Elisa expected her father to be happy and was a little frightened when he glared at both of them.

"One of you said that Antonio knew I was coming today and let me tell you something, I have never seen anyone's face as more scared than the face of my brother watching Chucky III!" he said this very quickly and very loudly. Noella couldn't help her laughter escaping. Lovino glared at her, give her a 'you think this is funny face.' but she was undeterred. On the contrary she felt her father's helpless state was quite adorable.

"I'm sorry, but I think this may be better carried out inside." Katyusha said gently as she popped her head out from her hotel door. She guided them into Lovino's room swiftly.

"Katyusha, how've you been?" Lovino asked gently, placing a kiss on her cheek, not a trace of his former state of anger.

"I've been great." Katyusha said happily. _I've always knew I liked him_ , she said in her head and closed the door behind her when they were all inside.

"Can one of you get me something cold for my head." he said exhausted, collapsing on one of the sofas. Elisa quickly scurried off to get a wet towel. He was about to scold his daughters again but his mouth fell open at the sight of his butler, whom he had only seen in a tail coat, walking towards the door with a towel and rather short green swimming trunks. He jumped up.

"The fuck are you wearing?"

Adrian seemed startled and he unconsciously used his towel to cover his lower area.

"Swimming t-trunks? If that's alright with you." he said nervously. Lovino forced his mouth shut and nodded hesitantly.

"Katyusha, this is Adrian, our butler," Lovino introduced wearily. Katyusha squealed quietly as Adrian picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss.

"Nice to meet you my lady." he said in a voice lower than normal. Katyusha almost fainted.

"Girls, you tell me what's going on right now!" Lovino demanded. Elisa and Noella looked uncomfortable.

"Dad, Papa's getting married!" Elisa confessed.

"And she's horrible! She doesn't even love him. She loves his money!" Noella added.

Lovino bit his lip and laid back down on his sofa, he put the towel Elisa had gotten for him over his eyes and stayed like that for a few minutes. His heart was constricting painfully. _It had been more than thirteen years, it's normal for him to be interested in other people_ , he told himself but the small stabs of pain wouldn't go away as a tiny voice kept nagging at his head. _But you've haven't gotten over him_.

"And what does that have to do with me?" he asked darkly, still not looking up. He didn't want them to see him hurting.

"Well, we need to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life so we thought that," Noella looked at her sister and nodded.

"We thought that the only way he won't marry her is if he sees you again." Elisa finished. Lovino removed his towel, he couldn't believe his ears. His face flushed slightly as he cleared his throat. The girls giggled.

"Noella, Elisa, we separated for a reason and besides, he seems perfectly happy with his bare backed tightly dress fiancé." he muttered the last part under his breath in a low growl. "I am here for one reason, and one reason only which is to switch you two back. Now you go find your Papa and tell him why I'm here then we are leaving once I've got my twin, understood?"

Noella and Elisa's head wilted and Lovino once again collapsed on his sofa. He used the towel to cover his now red face and tried to ignore the painful stings of his heart.

The sisters left to do what they were told but once they were outside, Noella pulled Elisa closer.

"I have a plan." she whispered. Elisa sighed in relief, she thought it had all been over.

"Great, what is it?"

"Well, I'm reusing our old one, but now that we're together it'll work so much better."

Noella whispered a few things in her ears and Elisa gasped. "You're joking." she said after sister explained.

"Dead serious, my dear sister, I am dead serious."

The girls split up and within a few minutes, Elisa found her papa. She saw him wandering around the hotel looking for something, or rather, someone.

"Papa!"

"Oh! Noella, hello." Antonio said distractedly. "Noel, can you help me with something, can you check up on Marianne for me?"

"Suree," Elisa said and trotted off to find Marianne, she was looking for her anyway.

Antonio went down the lift into the lobby and continued searching for Lovino. There he found Noella.

"Noella, I thought I told you to go find Marianne."

"You did? Oh yes, right uhm I thought she might have come down here." Noella said quickly she then hugged him very suddenly. Antonio seem surprised but he hugged her back gingerly.

"Looking for something Papa?" Noella asked after releasing the hug.

"Hmm? Uhm kind of." Antonio said then pushed her towards the elevators. "Go on, go find her." Noella walked away humming and she pressed the elevator button. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman in a fur scarf. Her eyes narrowed when they saw Noella.

"Have you seen your father at all?"

Noella jumped.

"Talkin to me?" she said, eyeing her suspiciously. Marianne scoffed.

"Yes I'm talking to you, you think I'm stupid?" she said coldly. Noella then realised who she was.

"Oooh, Mariaaane," she said grinning a sly grin.

"What's the matter?" she asked, a little scared.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you," she said grasping one of Marianne's hands. "We are going to be legally mother and daughter in a few days so I thought I'd get to know you." she continued. Marianne smiled too, but her eyes were still narrowed. They walked together.

"Finally chosen to accept me have you?" she said, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh yes, in fact, I've prepared a little brunch for the two of us, won't you join me."

"Only because it would make dear Antonio so happy." Marianne said through gritted teeth. They walked out into the gardens where there was a beautiful wooden hut. It was painted white and had a table in the center with plates and glasses. The hut was surrounded with vines and flowers and the seats were lined with cushion. Noella quickly went to sit on one seat and Marianne hesitantly sat on the other. There was a large squelching noise as she sat, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Something wrong?" Noella asked innocently. Marianne smiled, her eyes closed.

"Nothing, _dear_." she purred and raised a cup to drink. She took a gulp of water and choked.

"My, my." she said through coughs. The water was immensely salty, her eyes then trailed over to the salt shaker; it was empty.

"Funny little trick." she said venomously.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Noella said, batting her eyes. Marianne flipped her glass upside down and poured the water out onto the floor. She asked a passing hotel employee for a refill of water.

"So, Noel, like to tell me about yourself? Or should I just assume you're an evil little pest?"

"Whichever you prefer." Noella said back with a grin, she secretly clicked a button from underneath a table that sent a text to Elisa. 'Commence operation.' it said and she waited. Elisa got the text immediately and got Casper by his leash.

"Come on Casper, we're going to have a little fun." she said and the dog followed her to the gardens. Noella was making small talk with Marianne who sat vaguely amused, elbows on the table. Elisa approached the hut carefully, at this time Casper was anxious to get loose.

"You want it don't you? You'll have to wait boy, juuuust wait."

"Now!" Elisa let go of the leash and Casper bounded towards Marianne, or more precisely, her lower area. Marianne screamed as he knocked her over, his head colliding with the back of her seat. She fell face forward into the food that was on the table, the cushion was now stuck to her bottom. She tried to scramble away as Casper hadn't given up his chase. She ran quickly for a woman in a short dress, high heels, gravy, sauce and bits of food all over her body and hair. Cushion still stuck on her bottom. The twins laughed as she ran all the way to the swimming pool before colliding with someone and falling into the pool with a great splash! Their plan was such a great success! They stood grinning a little distance from the pool with their phones snapping madly at Marianne's demise.

* * *

Antonio searched frantically, his eyes scanning to catch a glimpse of those beautiful hazel eyes. He had no idea why Lovino was here, but there was no mistaking it, he was here! He ran outside only to run into Marianne's parents.

"Dear Antonio! We've been looking for you. I think the hotel is just perfect for the wedding, so how many people are we expecting from your side of the family?"

Antonio opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't help it, he was rendered speechless. There, on the other side of the pool was Lovino. He walked, hair slightly tousled by the wind and his coat abandoned. His white shirt fluttered alongside his hair and his tan skin shimmered in the sunlight. Antonio's face broke into a loving smile.

"I'm not so sure at the moment." he replied and he walked towards him. He had eyes for only Lovino and bumped a few people but halfway on his journey, Lovino spotted him. His face grew slightly hot as he stood waiting for Antonio to get to him. They were so absorbed with each other that they did not notice Marianne screaming and running towards them chased by Casper.

Ten steps away, eight, five... _SPLASH!_

Marianne had ran straight through them and fell into the pool. Casper whined and stopped chasing her. Lovino and Antonio were shocked out of their daze and they were slightly wet from the splash. Seconds later, Marianne climbed out of the swimming pool, mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks, hair disheveled, mouth contorted into a scowl. By that point Noella had snapped her last photo and walked towards the scene, hand in hand with her sister.

"Antonio! You know what your devil of a daughter did to me?" she half screamed. She then noticed the two girls who had big smiles on their faces. She squeaked, her head whipping from Noella to Elisa.

"There are TWO of you little monsters?" she snapped.

"Both of you, together?" Antonio said, ignoring Marianne.

"Well, we met at camp and we found out we were sisters." Elisa explained.

"After finding out we had to switch places because we've been dying to meet you and Dad our whole life." Noella continued.

"You're not mad are you?" They asked together.

"Of course not. Then Noella, you've been in Rome?" Noella nodded and ran into her father's arms.

"And I had Elisa with me all this time." Antonio grinned, extending an arm. Elisa joined in on the hug and their happy reunion was broken by loud tapping of feet.

"What is the meaning of this, Antonio?" Marianne spat, arms crossed.

"Well, I guess I did forgot to mention that Noella was a twin." he said sheepishly.

She huffed. "Yes, indeed." she said through her fake sweet voice, then turned her attention towards Lovino who had been quite forgotten at the moment, but he didn't care. He had a warm smile as he looked at his daughters and Antonio, it was the perfect picture, them together.

"And who are you?" she asked, taking him out of his thoughts, but the twins answered for him.

"This is our other father, Lovino Vargas."

"You were married to _him_?" she said loudly. Lovino nodded, a little irritated. What did she mean by that? Marianne laughed coldly.

"Okay Antonio, I'm obviously not at my best state right now because SOMEBODY'S daughters plotted against me. Now I'm going to ask this one question and I'm only going to accept one answer. Are you going to choose me or them?" she said, pointing rudely at the twins. Antonio looked at his daughters then back at Marianne. He then looked at Lovino, and smiled a soft smile. Lovino blushed and scowled, looking away.

"Them." he said simply. The large vein on Marianne's forehead had popped. She picked up a small dried up fruit and threw it at Antonio then walked away, muttering French profanities under her breath. Antonio rubbed the area where the fruit had stricken him and laughed with his family. When Lovino was aware of his laughter, he stopped himself, face once again flushing deeply. He sighed and put a hand on each of the girl's' shoulders.

"Noella, Elisa. Your Papa and I have something to discuss."

They wriggled their eyebrows. "Sure, take all the time you need." they said together and they walked away after whispering to Antonio.

"Dad's amazing Papa, I don't know why you ever let him go." Antonio's face grew a little pink as he stared straight into Lovino's hazel eyes. He smiled softly.

"I don't know why either."

* * *

 _A/N: Anyone recognise the demise of Marianne scene? Its based off the meatloaf scene in Cheaper by the Dozen! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Still In Love  
** **I do not own Hetalia or parts of The Parent Trap that I used**

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Nobella Prize Plan_

"Hi Antonio," Lovino said shyly. Antonio grinned.

"Hi Lovi." Lovino's face flushed darker.

"How've you been?" he asked but Lovino shook his head and sat down on a chair, Antonio sat opposite him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not here to...do whatever it is the girls are hoping. I'm here to switch them back. Noella said that she wants to see me and Elisa regularly and vice versa so I was thinking they can come to your house for Christmas and-" It didn't seem possible but Lovino's face became a shade darker as Antonio sandwiched his hand between his.

"Lovi, you know you haven't changed." he said smiling. Lovino gulped. _No, not this, I can't let this happen._

"Ne-neither have you." he replied simply, trying to get his hand free.

"Don't do this Lovino, don't push me away again."

"It's for the best!" Lovino snapped, tears now threatening to fall. "You and I both know it will only result in me getting mad at you or doing something else horrible. Let me go!" he wrenched his hand free and stood up.

"If you're not going to handle this the sensible way, I'm leaving. We'll arrange the meetings through call, I'm flying back with Elisa tomorrow morning."

"But-"

"Shut up!" Lovino shouted, attracting unwanted attention from onlookers, he gasped as Antonio had that painful hurt expression he wore every time Lovino said something too harsh. Lovino gulped and wrenched his eyes away, unable to look at him directly. There was an awkward silence between the two before Lovino finally opted to leave.

Elisa and Noella, who was looking at them from afar sunk in their seats sadly.

"It's okay," they said together. "We still have plan B."

"Girls you can't be serious, stop this right now." Lovino said huffing. His two daughters had just came into his room wearing the exact same dress.

"Well, we think you should reconsider your decision," Elisa chimed.

"Yea, come on Dad! At least do one more thing for us, just one! Then you can happily go back to Rome with thoughts of seeing the awesome me again." Noella said, grinning.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, I can tell you apart myself." Lovino glared at them and they immediately started spinning.

"Well Dad, I don't really think you can tell us apart." Noella said, acting out her sister perfectly.

"Papa tried earlier and you know, he gave up rather quickly and he said he'll do what we want." Elisa added, grinning broadly. Lovino sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"One thing, just one."

The twins cheered and brought their hands together in a victorious double high five. Sighing again, the brunette sank into one of the chairs in his room.

That evening the twins led their parents into a taxi who were requested not to ask questions and follow them to somewhere blindfolded. Lovino grumbled as Antonio sat expectantly. Noella sat in between them while Elisa sat in the front seat. The journey was rather long and no one spoke until the car stopped.

Noella paid the driver then helped Lovino out of the car. Elisa helped Antonio. They were all dressed comfortably, with plain t-shirts and shorts. Lovino felt a cool summer breeze ruffle his hair as he breathed in the sultry smell of the sea. The girls finally took off the blindfolds.

"Taa daa!" they said together. Antonio and Lovino opened their eyes into their daughter's' smiling faces and saw that they were at the Madrid Beach. What was a normally crowded area was now totally empty as the sun started to set slowly. It was where the picture was taken.

"We heard that a certain couple had their wedding and honeymoon at this part of the beach where it's reserve-able so we pooled our savings and reserved it." Noella said proudly. Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Alright fine, Grandpa Rome chipped in his savings too but it doesn't matter right now. We'll tell you who's who after you walk from here all the way to that table and have a nice meal." Elisa said cheerfully, pointing to a small dinner table a few meters from them. Lovino sighed.

He walked next to Antonio, his heart hammering painfully. They said nothing as they walked side by side, hand in hand because Noella and Elisa insisted. The water was calming as it came and left rhythmically.

"Do you remember that day Lovi?" Antonio said after a while. Lovino felt a smile tugging on his lips. Of course he remembered that day; it was the happiest of his life. The day they got married. How he would give anything to return to that time, the music and the dancing and most importantly he was not his irritable self that made Antonio hurt. They were approaching the table faster than Antonio had hoped. He stopped walking and turned to Lovi.

"Remember our song?" he asked, grinning brightly. Lovino couldn't help but smile. Antonio started humming 'Island in the Sun' it and swung Lovino's arms back and forth in an invitation to dance. Lovino fought his grin but he smiled happily after a while and chuckled. His laughter was like music to Antonio, so rare and so beautiful.

"I don't even know why you chose that song, we're not even on an island." Lovino said, eyes lit. Antonio smiled and continued humming. He brought their bodies closer and danced. Lovino gave in to that smile. He rested his head on Antonio's shoulder and let his body be guided by him. _I missed this, I missed you._ His heart said painfully. Lovino shut his eyes tightly to prevent the tears from spilling. His heart hurt from the influx of contradicting emotions swirling around it. They didn't stop dancing until the sun set all the way down. Lovino gasped as he looked around. It was dark and the only source of light was from the candles at the dinner table and the thousands and millions of stars above them.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Antonio said, staring into the auburn eyes he knew he could never get over. The stars were reflected in his eyes.

"Antonio, we need to go. Let's just have dinner and they'll be satisfied. We'll discuss when and who will be coming over for what when eating." Lovino said quietly and he moved away from Antonio's grasp.

"But, Lovi I thought…" he trailed off as Lovino sat on the table and looked at his food intently. Katyusha had just filled it with soup a couple of minutes ago so steam was still rising off it. Antonio was crestfallen.

He too sat down at the table, although a lot more reluctantly.

"Lovi…" he began but Lovino was resolute this time.

"No bastard," his voice cracked as he swallowed his tears in. "Just eat…"

Antonio felt the familiar wave of pain spread throughout his body from his heart once more as he forced Katyusha delicious tomato soup down his throat. It was the same pain he felt months after he and Lovino divorced. He still felt them from time to time but Noella made the pain easier.

"You can have Elisa during Christmas since your family is smaller. My father and I can just go to Feli's for the holidays. I'll take Noella for the summer, you'll be busier then and summer in Rome is more beautiful." Lovino mumbled plans that Antonio did not pay attention to. Instead, the taller man was trying to enjoy Lovino's presence, no matter who painful it was, he would cherish this as a memory.

They ate in complete silence afterwards and only spoke to thank Katyusha who came with more food. Noella and Elisa wanted to ask what was wrong when they met them back at the road but their pained expressions rendered them speechless. The family of four and Katyusha returned to Antonio and Noella's home. Their bags had already been transported there by Adrian and when they got there Lovino was met with some unexpected news.

"You're going on a trip?!" He asked exasperatedly. Adrian and Katyusha had just told their employers they were planning to go on a weeklong trip to another part in Spain. The two had become infatuated with each other since spending the afternoon at the pool and were now what most people would call, sickeningly in love.

"Don't you think it's a bit fast?" Lovino tried, shocked.

"W-well, I may not be coming back, it's good to just live in the moment sometimes Sir."

As Lovino was drowning in temporary sorrow, both Adrian and Katyusha gave the twins the thumbs up. Their brown eyes lit up with new fire as they returned the gesture with mischievous grins.

"Come on Lovi, just stay another week, what's the harm." Antonio said happily, a little too obvious about his intentions.

"Don't call me that!" Lovino hissed, his face red.

"Noella and I want to stay together for longer too! And we also want to spent time with you too!"

Lovino looked as if he wanted to say something then, realizing defeat sighed and just went inside the house without saying anything. Antonio and the girls high fived then followed Lovino into the house, all three with grins on their faces.

"Let's cook for Dad and Papa!" Elisa said, once she saw the kitchen. "I want to try teaching Noella how to cook!"

"I'll try not to explode anything." Noella said scratching the back of her head.

"It's okay, I'll help you." Elisa said brightly, making her papa chuckle.

"Alright little chefs, what are you going to make?"

"Ooh, let's make some eggplant parm." Noella said, almost drooling.

Lovino grumbled but after the mention of his favourite food he agreed to sit and wait with Antonio while Noella and Elisa cooked. The two parents sat in silence, Lovino refusing to talk. When the kitchen started to fill with the sweet smell of baked eggplant Antonio and Lovino went to the kitchen to eat.

"God bless your cooking skills dear sister," Noella said, taking a bite from her plate.

"Mmmh," Antonio relished in the bite, a goofy expression on his face. "You make it just like Lovi does." He said and took another large bite. Lovino flushed deeply and stuffed it down his throat to avoid talking. Elisa grinned with a pink face at the many praises and enjoyed the small lasagna she made for herself as she disliked eggplant.

Lovino couldn't help but smile at the scene, it was just as he imagined, so warm and bright.

"Girls, after you eat, brush your teeth and go to bed, it's late." He said, finishing off his last bite.

Noella pouted and refused but unwillingly did so when Lovino glared at her. The twins gave their parents a kiss on the cheek each and when they left, Lovino picked up the plates to wash them.

"Lovi, why did we split up in the first place?" Antonio asked suddenly, making Lovino stiffen. "And none of that vague stuff you always say, I want some good reasons." Lovino sighed as he walked over to the sink and dropped the plates in. He tried to fight down a blush as he answered, his back towards Antonio.

"You know I can be harsh with my words sometimes and because of that, y-you had a really hard time living with me. I didn't believe your love for me and to this day I still wonder why you did."

"Why I do," corrected Antonio and enjoyed the fresh tomato colouring flushing over her dad's face.

"S-shut up, don't lie. It's been thirteen years."

"Thirteen years of me thinking about you and Elisa. Everyday of my life, Noella reminded me of Elisa and her personality reminded me of you."

Lovino gulped down a lump of saliva.

"I've…thought a lot about you and Noella too." Lovino mumbled, his blush reaching his ears. Antonio smiled.

"Lovi, I have somewhere I want to bring you, will you come with me?"

Lovino looked away but Antonio walked over to him and placed a hand over Lovino's.

"Please."

The shorter brunette followed Antonio down to the basement. Its door creaked opened to a musty room with bottles lined neatly in racks.

"Wine?" Lovino asked, blushing as his hands were still held tightly in Antonio's.

"My private store," the Spanish man replied.

"For you to drink with that Frenchwoman of yours," Lovino mumbled under his breath but Antonio caught it.

Antonio smiled.

"Jealous?"

"D-don't count on it asshole." Came Lovino's immediate reply but Antonio just laughed. They continued walking and when they got to the corner of the room, there was a small box that looked as if it was cleaned regularly. Antonio opened it and took out a bottle.

"I've never drank this with anyone, I only make one type of wine here."

He rubbed the label, revealing –insert some wine here-

"Want some?" Lovino nodded meekly, his face flushed.

Antonio poured some glasses and handed one to Lovino. They drank silently until Antonio reached out his hand to caress Lovino's cheek. The latter choked on his sip and flushed darkly, trying to stay calm.

"You're so beautiful," Antonio whispered and before Lovino could stop it, his lips were on his. He whimpered in the kiss, feeling weak in his knees. The kiss escalated into something more passionate, more desperate. Lovino had no choice but to put his glass down as he ran his fingers through those chocolate brown locks he loved so much. Moaning slightly, Antonio set his glass down too and placed his hands on Lovino's waist, pulling him closer.

"I can handle it," Antonio said through a kiss. "I don't care what you call me or say to me because I know you don't mean the bad things."

When Lovino didn't say anything he continued.

"Back then, when we were dating I felt that you were moving further away from me, I don't know why I thought getting married would make it better. I was so happy when we got married though, I thought he's finally all mine but when it started to go downhill, I made the same mistake of assuming that adopting children would make it better. Although I don't regret one bit that we adopted those beautiful girls, I think by that time our relationship just couldn't handle it anymore…"

Antonio's eyes glistened with tears. "I'm sorry but, please stay with me, please. I can make any sacrifice you want." He pleaded, hugging Lovino tightly while burying his face in the small shoulders.

"Shut up idiot," Lovino growled, though the ill intent behind it was lacking. He pulled away from the embrace and placed his plams on both of Antonio's cheeks. He had finally realised why he was running away, why their relationship wasn't working. He understood now.

"This was the problem, what was wrong. You said you'd do everything for me but I don't want that. You need to stop assuming things like I can't compromise, I can Toni, and I can try."

"And I, I can't imagine life without the girls, both of them. And now…You."

Antonio couldn't help the new wave of tears from spilling from his eyes.

"I-I love you," Lovino breathed out, Antonio smiled broadly before diving in for another kiss.

"I love you too, mi tomate."

Lovino could only chuckle at the nickname before becoming entangled in another passionate kiss.

Sounds of bird chirping fluttered through the windows. It accompanied the light sunrays that shone on two lumps on a bed, sound asleep. Lovino stirred but couldn't move out of the tight embrace he was in. He blushed as he came face to face with a strong tanned built chest that belonged to Antonio. It was rising and falling gently and Lovino leaned closer, enjoying the calming heartbeat of his lover.

"Good morning mi amore," came a deep voice from above. Lovino's face became a shade darker.

"Good morning bastard,"

"So sweet so early in the morning," Antonio cooed and shifted his body to engulf Lovino into a tighter embrace and the lighter brunette felt cloth. Antonio was wearing pants and so was he.

"Did…Didn't we do it?" Lovino asked, too embarrassed to look at Antonio.

"Mmm, we did. You were so sexy~" Antonio cooed, giving the Italian small kisses down his neck. "I put our pants on in case the girls stumble in." Before Lovino could say anything about it however, the door burst open.

"Good morning my dear fathers!" Noella greeted cheerfully, a large grin on her face. Elisa was behind her, also smiling.

Lovino, shocked beyond words, acted on instinct when he kicked Antonio out of the bed.

"G-girls! Why are you up so early?!"

"Oh my god! Papa are you okay?" Elisa asked concernedly, rushing over to her papa. But Noella just grinned more broadly.

"I, Noella the Great, woke up early to tell you all that our Nobella Prize Plan has succeeded!"

Elisa burst out laughing with Noella and her papa while Lovino sat in bed, mortified to the point where his chest was also red with flush.

"Come on Lovi, just give in." Antonio said through chuckles and he scooped Elisa up while Noella jumped on the bed. All three of them engulfed Lovino in a big hug and showered him with kisses before he couldn't contain the happiness. Tears spilled out of Lovino's auburn eyes as his family grinned. Lovino grinned and sniffed, and for the first time since the twins had seen him, his face resembled the shining portrait of him in front of the beach.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, that's it! Hope enjoyed the story._


End file.
